ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yogi Bear Begins (2016)
' Yogi Bear Begins '''is an american animated film that will be released in 2016, starring Yogi Bear, his buddy Boo Boo and Yogi's love-interest Cindy Bear. Plot The film will be an origin story, explaining how Yogi Bear and Boo Boo steal picnic baskets from tourents, how Yogi falls in love with Cindy Bear and how they hide into the deep woods from Ranger Smith. Synopis Opening Scene/Spring in Jellystone Park/Boo Boo told Cindy/Yogi takes over/An evil eaten wolf Ralph Bear his wife Laura Bear have a baby bear named Yogi Bear and then few days later Yogi to first meet a young female bear named Cindy to be his new girlfriend after that Cindy to say goodbye to her old friend on the train to the new place in the park 20 years ago at Jellystone Park Boo Boo is the littie bear cub he has to waked up his best friend Yogi is spring the winter is over when Ranger Smith and his wife Rachel Johnson to see the familes on tour the park with the picnic baskets then adult Cindy appears in Jellystone inside her cave she has to woo Yogi then Yogi and Boo Boo to see the flowers when Yogi sniffs something it's a picnic basket then he hears a taking basket Yogi turns around it was Cindy tries to see him when boy meets girl and she sings to him of this song. Then Ranger Smith hears the phone ringing and he calleds to everyone Yogi stealing baskets when Yogi plays Robin Hood to robbing the foods and goodies and Ranger Smith capture him then he put him in the jail in the ranger station. but then Ranger Smith's boss Commissioner Wilberforce Perkins tells him to sent that bears to zoo in San Diego Ranger Smith brought Yogi a medal for him to go Boo Boo is with the frog-mouthed turtle and Rachel to say goodbye Yogi called Rachel a very good friend Yogi tells Boo Boo don't tell Cindy about the zoo when he would gone then Yogi when in to his cave he was to see Corn Pone to having a deal to taking over those picnic areras to be his guest here comes the truck to Yogi waves to Corn Pore and he heads to deep woods Boo Boo waves to his friend was feel crying. meanwhile Cindy was looking for Yogi she found him but is not him it's only a moose and she looked everywhere she was very cross why does Yogi making jokes fo hide and sneak and she saw Boo Boo knows where Yogi is but is very sad that Yogi is at the San Diego Zoo but Yogi at Jellystone to taking over then he went those trees and he saw the view of the cafe on the road in the park he went inside the kitchen but than a rabbit ran over by a wolf paw his name is Ronno Wolf an evil easten wolf he told the rabbit who spys more then her who inside the kitchen Yogi Bear he looking for that Yogi Bear loves to eat but then the chefs saw the bear is eating the food he ran to called for Rangers when Ronno saw Yogi drinking some water he bangs the pot Yogi to help up Ronno wakes up he to have his revenge Yogi tells him know him he intoducted the easten wolf eat some animals and the birds and worse nightmare bear he chases him around the cafe's kitchen and Yogi smashed him with pot and ran head to the forest when the rangers arrived the cafe they saw a mess and wolf. Cindy is Lost/Yogi to the Rescue/Ronno returns When Ranger Smith is on the phone see what it happen Ranger Jones tells everything is the brown phathom when Yogi sealing those picnic baskets all over again Ranger Smith got to stop that bear when Cindy and Boo Boo hears Smith on the car to calling that bear San Diego Zoo Cindy went to get the pie Boo Boo tries to stop her but then Ranger Smith to sent Cindy to the St Louis Zoo Boo Boo got to stopped her but she can't hear him and the truck has pass away. that night Cindy is the cage on board the train with the other bears on away to the St Louis Zoo Cindy feels very sad and crying she never see Yogi Bear again the bears falls asleep but Cindy sobbing again Conductor Bear brought her a blanket as the train was going fast across the countryside at night Cindy falls off the train with cage falls off and it broked it the train went in the tunnel Cindy got ran over by trains and cars she got lost she sobs again on the grass what-out Yogi. It's early morning the travling circus are on the though the countryside Grifter with Mugger and Snivley when Mugger jumps off the truck he sniffs something then Cindy wakes up she hears that noise and Mugger scares Cindy and ran off then Mugger chases her in the telephone wire wen he trained her when Grifter and Snivley arrived they a bear on telephone wire Grifter tells him to get the net that what they looking for her. The next morning at Jellystone Park Yogi really missed Boo Boo and Cindy but Yogi decides to stay Jellystone to be his friends he went to see Ranger Smith at the Ranger Station and hears on the phone that Cindy is missing Yogi got to move fast but Ranger Smith notcies Yogi at Jellystone he angers at him don't what to go at the San Diego zoo he has to locked him in the closet befored the truck comes to take him back but Yogi locked Ranger Smith in the closet he says sorry what he did that his girlfriend needs him and he went away Ranger Smith tires to stop him to open this door but Yogi is not listen to Ranger Smith he gone off to find Boo Boo when Boo Boo was sad he really missed Yogi and Cindy but Yogi came in and finds him to need help Cindy Bear is lost she might be somewhere beeteen Circus and the Zoo in St Louis and they has to go and find her When Yogi and Boo Boo got life-rifed to ready to fly when Ronno Wolf arrives to chases him with Boo Boo but it fows away and passes Male Ranger on the top tower and he hit by the tree and life-rifed heads to the lake and the land and they made it to have a rided on the train and Ronno Wolf has to followed them. On the Train/That Evening at the Circus On the Train Yogi and Boo Boo saw Yogi's parents on cargo car to finding Cindy at St Louis Ralph and Laura to the help them find her and they has to sing songs. That evening at the circus Grifter tells to welcome the new star act called Cindy the high wire waking bear, Snivley opens the cage door and Mugger scares her to the top of the tiedrope after the show is over they went home and they went to sleep Cindy was feel alone but Ronno arrives he told her about Yogi is at Jellystone and he locked Ranger Smith in the closet and he and Boo Boo is on his way to look for her and he has to get his revenge on Yogi and he has a big laughing, poor Cindy is really worried. Ranger Smith tells the Rangers/At the Town/Finding Cindy/Escape The next day at Jellystone Park Ranger Smith tells the rangers that he decides to let Yogi, Boo Boo and Cindy find their way home to avoid trouble with the commissioner. After an extensive travel, Yogi and Boo-Boo locate Cindy, who is being kept a prisoner for Grifter and Snivley's nest egg and Ronno as well. As Yogi gets the key and free Cindy, he encounters Ronno twice, he confronts Girfter and Snivley. And as Yogi confronts them, he is made to join the circus, too. Later that night Boo-Boo sneaks into Grifter and Snivley's tent and took the key from him and tie a rope around their feet while they were asleep, and then Boo Boo releases Yogi and Cindy and they make their exit. As they make their way home, they crash a barnyard party somehow escaping afloat a river with the barn's door. Then, while Cindy & Yogi dream about a honeymoon in Venice, they find themselves suddenly being chased and hunted by the police, as they somehow became fugitives, but make their escape. In the Big City/Ranger Smith to the Rescue/Ronno's defeated/Happy Ending The Next Morning they wakes up Yogi, Cindy, and Boo Boo are inside the truck then it stopped and they hopped off but then that's not Jellystone it's only the big city of New York the peoples are scare by bears and ran off when the are chases by the police and they head to the top of the building The next day Ralph and Laura told Ranger Smith with Rachel and Commissioner Wilberforce Perkins about Yogi with Cindy and Boo Boo on TV they has to pick up those bears to Jellystone and they arrived the big city they saw Ranger Smith with the others on the helicopter brought a picnic basket to get back home when Ronno arrives and saw Cindy are escaped with Yogi with his parents Boo Boo, Rachel, Commissioner Wilberforce Perkins and he tries to kill Cindy Yogi tells him get off her and he kicking Ronno off and they fails off the building and they chases and to the top the city and the Others are on the copter to rescue him off the building Cindy tells Yogi to grub the rope Yogi ran to the rope but Ronno growls and smash him off to the wail and he told him to playtime's over and to kill him but Ralph told Ronno to get his paws off his son and he knocks him off to the wail Yogi hugs his dad to save his life when Cindy grubs Yogi's paw and Ralph's paw when Ronno angers to every last one of them but Mugger growls at Ronno arrived and chases Yogi with the others are escape Yogi with Cindy and Ralph on the rope to grub Ronno his friends will save them but Ronno told him who needs friends and got nive lives he doing the circus act by Grifter and Snively when Yogi with Cindy and Ralph are the helicopter with Ranger Smith, Boo Boo, Laura, Rachel and Commissioner Wilberforce Perkins on their way back to Jellystone Park. Later that days now at the wedding Ranger Smith with Boo Boo, Frog-mouth turtle, Ralph, Laura, Ranger Jones, Commissioner Wilberforce Perkins, Rachel Johnson, the guests and the kids for marriage of Yogi and Cindy and they kiss and thier in the Car Boo Boo hop on with his on the car Cindy throws the flowers to Ranger Smith and Rachel and they waved and off the honeymoon Cindy tells Yogi to thanks to taking care of her Yogi smiles at her now Boo Boo is smiles back on the car and they has a song. Cast *Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear *Justin Timberlake as Boo Boo Bear *Amy Adams as Cindy Bear *Tom Cavanagh as Ranger Smith *T.J. Miller as Ranger Jones *Alec Baldwin as Ronno Wolf *Jeffery Tambor as Commissioner Wilberforce Perkins *John Goodman as Ralph Bear *Jennifer Tilly as Laura Bear *Peter Dinklage as Grifter *Bill Hader as Snively *Frank Welker as Mugger Trivia *Yogi Bear Begins is a bit like Top Cat Begins. **cameo appearances on the posters on those like ''Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted, Dumbo, Gallery Posters Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 1.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 2.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 3.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 4.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 5.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 6.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 7.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 8.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 9.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 10.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 11.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 12.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 13.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 14.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Poster 15.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Australian Poster.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 United Kingdom Poster.jpg Screenshots Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_1.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_2.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_3.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_4.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_5.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_6.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_7.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_8.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_9.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_10.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_11.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_12.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_13.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_14.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_15.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_16.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_17.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_18.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_19.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_20.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_21.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_22.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_23.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_24.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_25.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_26.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_27.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_28.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_29.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_30.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_31.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_32.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_33.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_34.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_35.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_36.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_37.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_38.jpg Yogi_Bear_Begins_2016_Screenshots_39.jpg DVD images Yogi Bear Begins 2016 DVD Front Cover.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 DVD Back Cover.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Australian DVD Front Cover.jpg Yogi Bear Begins 2016 Australian DVD Back Cover.jpg Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:2016 films Category:2016 Category:Yogi Bear Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Prequel Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Cartoon Network Movies